Missing Pieces
by Under Your Spell
Summary: This is when Tara finds out something that she wasn't expecting, Ignore the like..Author hting at the top ..if any..
1. Missing Pieces

December 14,1988  
  
Elizabeth sat down in a brown worn out chair, holding the one-year-old twins, Kat and Claire. Her blue eyes were soft as they gazed down at the two girls.  
  
"My two young beautiful daughters, I must part from you. It is not safe here, When you are older. I do hope you understand that I do love you a lot. May you have pure joy at your new home." Elizabeth said softly as her eyes got a little teary.  
  
Claire's big blue eyes looked up at Elizabeth, she couldn't exactly talk yet, and the only word that Claire could actually say was Yeehh. She reached out for her mother, whining. Elizabeth gazed at Claire sadly her, noticing that Claire could understand her. She smiled lightly.  
  
"Claire you will be very understanding, you'll be patient and want to have everything nice and good for everyone. You're going to have a very kind heart and soul; I can see it now. You're going to have some difficulties though when you reach the age of 7. I can't tell you what. be strong and face them." Elizabeth paused for a moment as she looked over at Kat slowly. "And Kat, You'll be the stronger one, you'll have a brave heart and soul, difficulties will come and surprise you, I need you to be strong though. I'll be with you when you sleep. I'm not going to let your life be ruined after I leave you in 11 years. about. You and Claire might never meet your real family. If you do, Then you'll be a big family. I'll miss you two dearly, now you must leave."  
  
Elizabeth slowly stood up as she saw a bright red SUV truck park in front of the house, She walked outside holding Claire and Kat for the last time. Her blue eyes looked around at the soft grass as she saw the people that were coming to take them to a new home.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Maclay." Debra Streamer said in a polite tone.  
  
"Hello." Donald Streamer said in a low-pitched manly voice.  
  
Elizabeth nodded slowly as she gave Debra Claire. Her eyes tearing up as she looked solemnly at Claire who was reaching out for her. She couldn't take Claire away from them now. They technically were Donald and Debra's kids now.  
  
"That's. Claire." Elizabeth said slowly as she looked at Debra who was holding Claire. "This is Kat." She said as she handed Donald Kat. She smiled warmly at the Donald and Debra as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Mrs. Maclay, We promise you that we will take good care of your two daughters. If you want we can keep you updated." Debra said very warmly as she held Claire.  
  
"I'd.like. that." Elizabeth said as she thought to herself I'd just have to keep the letters that they send us safe in a box. So no one can get to them.  
  
"Well, We're off, Write to you soon." Donald said as he held Kat and slowly walked away putting Kat in the car.  
  
"Say bye to your Mommy." Debra said as she looked down at Claire.  
  
Claire cried silently as she looked at Debra then at Elizabeth. She wondered who these crazy people who were taking her away were. Her face scrunched up a little as she looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Bye my daughters.." Elizabeth said softly as she turned around and walked away with her head facing the ground.  
  
After everyone was in the car the Streamers drove away dirt was floating amiss leaving car marks on the ground of the dirt road.  
  
Elizabeth walked inside Claire's and Kat's room that was once theirs, she held something to her chest and whispered something that no one could hear. She threw some stuff from the little pouch she was holding as it turned into dust and it whirled around the whole house. The pink dust hitting everyone except for Elizabeth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
March, 4th, 2002  
  
Dawn ran quickly up the stairs her backpack banging against her back as her blue eyes darted around. She needed to get to school, she'd walk but she wouldn't make it in time. Buffy had already gone to work and she knew that Tara and Willow were home. She just didn't know which one of them was up. So she yelled loudly.  
  
"Tara? Willow?"  
  
Taras tired blue eyes opened as they lazily looked around. She heard Dawn, she looked at the clock and it read 8:15 a.m. She groaned quietly as she sat up.  
  
"Yeah Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn ran inside Taras room noticing that Willow was all over Tara. She snickered a little as she folded her arms raising her brown colored brow.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you could take me to school." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, couldn't Buffy take you?"  
  
"Uh. Why would I want to go to school at 6:00 a.m?!" Dawn said a she threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Oh.right.. uhm.." Tara looked down at Willow who was all over her and she had no one of leaving Willow. She groaned again, this was not a good thing, waking up Willow wasn't good.  
  
"It'll be a minute Dawnie."  
  
"Oh alright." Dawn said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'll go wait downstairs."  
  
Dawn ran out of her room and down the stairs eagerly waiting for Tara to come down and take her to school.  
  
Tara slowly nudged Willow lightly, Causing Willow to groan. Her hair was a mess, and everything and she had to drive Dawn to school.  
  
"Will.. I'll be .. right back. just have to go drop Dawnie off at school."  
  
Willows eyes opened lightly as she looked up at Tara, she looked a bit confused.  
  
"Wha? Oh. okay." Willow said bluntly as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.  
  
Tara stood up and threw on her slippers and walked downstairs, her blue eyes seemed very tired. She walked outside to the car with Dawn as she got in the drivers seat. She mumbled slightly. The seats were cold. So was the driving wheel, this just wasn't a good thing. She started to drive slowly as she drove faster when she got closer to the school.  
  
"Okay, you can stop here.. My school is like here." Dawn said as she pointed at the parking lot.  
  
Tara nodded as she parked, She smiled a little at Dawn as she watched Dawn walk over to two of her best friends. Tara squinted a little as Claire turned around to greet Dawn.  
  
"Oh..my gosh.. she. looks. like. me." 


	2. They're Identical

Story: "Missing Pieces"  
  
Part: 2  
  
Author: The Next Tara Maclay.  
  
Feedback: yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Claire and Katherine, and the teacher Mrs. Wise Crack.(Fringerd.)  
  
Distribution: Take it, I would be happy to see my story on a site.  
  
Pairing: Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Dawn was sitting in the back of the room with her two best friends Katherine and Claire. Her head was on the desk; she was trying not to fall asleep. She sighed deeply as Claire poked her.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked grouchily.  
  
"U-um, T-the..t..teacher.is l-looking at you. " responded a nervous Claire.  
  
"Oh, you mean Mrs. Wise Crack? Yeah, she always stares at me only because I don't like to pay attention to stuff I already know." Responded Dawn with a big toothy smile on her face.  
  
Katherine shook her head as she looked at Dawn and her twin sister; She smiled shyly at Dawn as her eyes darted over to Claire. She shook her head at their remark as she went back to paying attention to the lecture even though it was kind of boring.  
  
Mrs. Fringerd looked at all the students as her pale bone hands went to grab the book on her desk, showing her muscles as she picked up the book she walked back over to the chalk board.  
  
"Alright class, please turn to page fifty in your books. " Mrs. Fringerd said in a old voice.  
  
The whole class turned their books to page fifty. Except for a giggling Dawn and Claire.  
  
"Excuse me you two, don't want to interrupt your little giggling fest, but you are supposed to be paying attention, lunch detention for you this Wednesday and Thursday and Friday."  
  
Claire frowned deeply as she slumped her shoulders as she opened her book and didn't say anything else. She didn't want to get in any more trouble. Her blue eyes staring at the book. She put her hands in her hair as she heard a student read.  
  
Dawn mumbled under her breath angrily as she opened her book, her blue eyes staring at the book as she then stared up at the clock. It was 11:30; soon she would be out of school.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow sat down in front of her laptop, her eyes fully concentrating on the laptop and nothing else. Her red hair in a clip to hold it away from her face. She tapped the table impatiently.  
  
Tara sat down behind her, she didn't know whether to talk to Willow or leave her be. She had deep thoughts of her own, like the two girls that Dawn was hanging out with. She sighed deeply as she looked back over at Willow.  
  
"What are you thinking about Baby?" Willow asked as she turned her attention towards Tara.  
  
"Oh. uhm, it's nothing..really." Tara responded as she started to fiddle with her hands.  
  
" No, tell me. I'd um like to know, but of course if it is personal you don't have to tell me! I won't be offended. Just worrying about my girlfriend but if you don't want to talk about it that is fine!" Willow was about to go on full babble mode as she stopped herself.  
  
Tara smiled lightly as her blue eyes closed for a moment as she opened them again.  
  
"W-when I dropped Dawnie off at school this morning, I saw these two girls. they looked a lot like me. I don't know though if I was dreaming or I really saw something.." Tara said as she sighed deeply. "Besides. I think Dawn is having her friends over today."  
  
Willow looked back to her laptop then back at Tara. "So Dawnie likes school now?" Willow asked as she raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Yes, since she has friends. "  
  
"That's good! It's good that she's making them. I mean we all need friends. Even dorky people or gothic people or down right weird people or even popular people who really have low esteem or homicidal people! You know?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Tara nodded slowly. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"It was just a thought.sorry.." Willow said softly as she blushed.  
  
"Silly wily." Tara said as she giggled to herself shaking her head.  
  
Willow turned around on her chair so she was facing Tara. She giggled to herself as she stood up and kissed Tara on the forehead as she walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Do you think Dawnie has nice friends? I mean that they are not like really mean to her and like pick on her." Said a Willow who was going to go through this whole train of thought.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm sure she wouldn't exactly call them her friends if they were mean to her."  
  
"What if she was desperate?"  
  
"Sweetie, she was really excited about going to school today."  
  
"Okay, Well. fine. Alright."  
  
Tara smiled lightly as she sat down next to Willow and put her head on Willow's shoulder as she sighed deeply. Still wondering about the girls.  
  
Just then the front door flew open with three giggling girls. Dawn looked up the stairs as she yelled at the top of the stairs.  
  
"We're home!!!!!" Dawn giggled. "As in, Katherine and Claire my friends and I!"  
  
Tara and Willow walked downstairs slowly. Willows green eyes looked at Claire and Katherine as she gasped in shock, her eyes darted from Tara to Kat and Claire.  
  
Dawn looked at the two Wicca's as she was wondering what was getting to them.  
  
"Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce you to my friends." Dawn said as she pointed at Kat. "That is Katherine and that.. is Claire." She then pointed at Claire as she smiled.  
  
"H-hi." Katherine and Claire said in unison.  
  
"Hi..Claire. and. Kat." Tara said as her green eyes slowly drifted into thought. 


	3. They meet

Author: The Next Tara Maclay. Title: Missing pieces Part: ..well 3...out of I don't know how many parts. Rating: PG-13 or PG. . There is going to be violence, suspense a bit of Angst and cussing. Pairings: W/T,X/A and B/F(later on in the story..way later.) Authors notes: I am sorry about not updating so quickly its been about a month I know! But my computer crashed! Notes 2: If you have lost interest in my story I hope you gain interest again. This might be a bit confusing this chapter, so if you don't understand please tell me and I will explain it to you. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Katherine and Claire....and Mrs. Wisecrack who won't be in this story! Distribution: Take it, but let me know. Don't steal it without letting me know. No one likes it when something of theres is taken into an archive and you don't know. Feedback: Yes please! I would love feed back, its the coolest thing in the world. Oh and one more note: I will be very busy working on 2 other fics! Lol. I need to finish them! So if I don't keep updating quickly you know why. PS: *=Thoughts and ### are flash backs! and when a flash back is over it ends in #### heh. ~~~~~~  
  
Claire smiled warmly at Tara, she sensed something about Tara she seemed similar to her. *Man, why do I feel like I know her, well duh..I know her I think, I doubt it though*. Her blue eyes looked over at the living room as she had to wonder if they were ever going to go over to the couch and sit and talk because her legs were giving out on her.  
  
Willow stood there looking at Claire and Katherine then she looked over at Tara again. She went very pale like a ghost, she couldn't believe on how similar they looked. *Maybe..I am seeing things... I have to be...I don't remember Tara having any siblings what so ever...*  
  
Dawn looked over at Willow as her face turned into a loud laugh as she pointed rudely at Willow. "You look like a Ghost!!!" Remarked Dawn as she laughed even harder.  
  
"I do not!" Argued Willow as she folded her arms together and pouted like she was a little child who was getting teased.  
  
"Do I?" Willow asked as she looked pleadingly over at Tara wanting to get her opinion.  
  
Tara tried to hold in her laughter but she simply could not hold it in anymore as she laughed. Her blonde hair flying In front of her face as she held her head back a bit. It caused the Red head to frown deeply that Tara was laughing at her.  
  
"No no sweetie! You don't look like a ghost, well you do sort of but a cute little innocent ghost!!!" Tara remarked as she settled down her laughing.  
  
"A cute ghost? Well that does not make me feel better!" Willow said bitterly as she walked into the living room sitting down on the couch.  
  
Tara frowned lightly, not understanding why exactly her girlfriend could not take a joke. She shrugged her shoulders lightly as she looked over at Claire and Katherine.  
  
"Want to go inside the living room and sit?" Tara said softly and nicely.  
  
"Y-yes t-that w-would be r-really nice." Claire said as she stuttered *Stupid Stupid!!!! Can't I just not stutter? I sound so stupid.*  
  
"Yeah!" Katherine said quickly as she walked inside the living room dragging her twin sister Claire with her as she sat down on the couch pulling Claire down with her.  
  
Dawn and Tara walked in slowly after Claire and Katherine. Dawn made her seat over next to Katherine as she pulled her arms across her chest looking over at Willow with her blue eyes. She watched Tara sit down next to Willow and intertwine there fingers together.  
  
"You know.....you and Claire look a lot like Tara.." Dawn said as she saw the resemblance.  
  
Willow nodded softly at Dawns comment her green eyes staring at Kat and Claire. She then looked over at Tara wondering how Taras reaction would be to this. Maybe some how they were long lost sisters? She doubted it though. Tara would have told her.  
  
"Y-yeah, but...i-i don't remember h-having two y-younger sisters..anyway tell us a little about yourselves." Tara said as she was directing that towards Claire and Kat.  
  
Claire turned up a bit tense as she didn't want to talk about her family, her adopted family at least. She barely remembered her real family only little bits of it. Her eyes turned into fear as she remembered something that happened.  
  
####  
  
Claire was sitting in the back of the car with Kat and Shannon they were arguing about something. Yet they were only 12 years old when they were arguing.  
  
"I still think Jim Carrey is the funniest! I mean how can he not be the funniest!" Shannon said angrily. She was not happy at the fact that they did not like Jim Carrey.  
  
"I-i..j-just d-dont like...h-him!" Claire said softly trying not to be to angry with Shannon.  
  
"Well you should!" Shannon yelled.  
  
"We can like whatever w-we w-want!" Katherine said slowly so she wouldn't stutter as much.  
  
"Can you guys ever STOP Stuttering its like w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w--w-w-w--ww what?" Shannon mocked.  
  
Claire looked upset when Shannon mocked Kat and herself as she closed her eyes trying to prevent tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"W-well t-thats n-not our f-fault w-we have i-it" Kat said sticking up herself and Claires stuttering problem.  
  
"Girls!" Debra yelled as she looked over into the review mirror from the passengers seat. "No arguing, Stuttering is fine and you can have your own opinions!"  
  
Donald turned his head as she looked over at Shannon and Claire and Katherine with his deep brown/green eyes. His eyes were not on the road. "Girls! Calm down! I can't concentrate!" He said harshly not noticing the car that was went In front of him and the other car that was coming behind him.  
  
"D-dad! LOOK OUT!" Claire and Katherine and Shannon yelled in unison.  
  
Debra looked In front of her as her eyes turned into deep fear as she covered her face as the two cars hit them sending smashing glass in the front window and back.  
  
Kat and Claire screamed as the impact of the car that hit them in the back came as glass shattered on them.  
  
###  
  
"Claire..is something wrong?" Dawn asked concernedly as she looked at Claire. 


	4. Understandment

Title: "Missing Pieces" Part:4. Author: "The Next Tara Maclay." Rating: PG or PG-13... Reasons: This one will have Violence, it may have a little bit of cussing. Spoilers: Nope, no spoilers here. Authors notes: *=THoughts and ###=Flash backs. Oh and this might be a confusing chapter, actually it will be. Feedback: Yes, please!!!! Special Thank yous: Umm to someone! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Kat and Claire. Joss owns them sadly. Distribution: Take it. just let me know.\ Pairing: W/T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Claire walked in slowly after Tara had said that she was a big sister. Her blue eyes looked concernedly over at Willow then back at Tara. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face as she sat down against the tanish wall.  
  
"Do you want something? Medicine? Water? A drink? A doctor?" Willow asked as she looked at Tara.  
  
"Just you, and some orange juice." Tara responded softly.  
  
Willow nodded as she squeezed Taras hand very lightly, she didn't want to hurt Tara. Her green eyes looked over at Claire and mouthed to her 'Watch her for me please.', she walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Claire nodded at Willows request, she walked over to Tara and Willows bed as she sat down next to it as she looked at Tara, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her..only because she really wanted to meet her big sister. She slowly put her hand on Taras head and stroked her hair.  
  
"I-i've always..w-wanted to m-meet my o-older..s-sister."  
  
Tara smiled and looked down at Claire as her blue eyes shown that she was truely happy and loving. "W-well you have one now..."  
  
"Kat and I won't be annoying, that is a ...umm promise." Claire said very slowly so she didn't stutter.  
  
"You a-arent annoying." Tara said seriously as she closed her eyes.  
  
"G-good."  
  
Willow walked in the room slowly, she had a frown shown on her face as she looked at Tara. Her lips had turned into a pouty lip.  
  
"We ran out of Orange Juice, well yeah and I will go get some more, just have to go to the store."  
  
Tara frowned. "Oh..well umm Okay.."  
  
"Do we need anything else?? Like..do you want anything else but Orange juice and me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Willow nodded softly as she walked over and kissed Tara on the forehead and whispered an 'I love you.' and she walked out of their room and down the stiars. *Okay, Tara wants Orange juice and Me thats it, which is good, I like it when she needs me.. then again I like her!*  
  
Claire heared the front door close softly as she closed her eyes to concentrate on something as she opened her eyes in horror as she stopped stroking Taras hair and looked outside.  
  
Just then an explosion happened and the front door and everything the living room and front area exploded causing Tara and Claire to jump to there feet.  
  
TBC 


	5. The attack

Title: Missing Pieces. Rating: PG 13 or PG Reason: Mild language and some violence and a bit of angst. Author: The Next Tara Maclay Pairing: W/T and X/A (when we get to there parts.) and. Faith and Buffy somewhat later in the story! Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss's Characters, he got them out of dumb luck. Anyway, I do own however the characters I make up. The rest belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy and Fox. Distribution: Yes you are allowed to take this story and put it in your archive just let me know, I don't like it when a thing of mine is stolen and put on an archive without knowing Part: 5/? Feedback: yes, I would like it, Negative or Positive or just little comments! Whatever floats your boat.  
  
"W-what was that?" Claire asked in a somewhat scared yet worried voice.  
  
Tara looked around nervously, her deep blue eyes looking out her and Willows door seeing some dust rising up from downstairs. Just then something struck her, Willow had went down stairs and went outside to go to the Supermarket that was just around the corner.  
  
"Goddess. No!" Tara said fear stricken as she looked at Claire and then grabbed her hand and ran over to the stairs looking down at the dust.  
  
Claire paled quickly as she had remembered that Dawn was downstairs in the living room and so was her twin sister Kat. She shivered slightly as she took very slow steps down the stairs with Tara following slowly behind her. Her blue eyes looked at the mess that was made all in the front inside of Buffy's house.  
  
Willow was buried in debris, Shingles, glass and wood pieces, the only part of her body that was showing was part of her arm, and it was sticking out from the big pile.  
  
Dawn was hiding under a table that was half cracked; she was covering her face. Her blue eyes were filled with tears full of fear. She wished that Buffy were home although she had a feeling that Buffy would get pissed at the person who did this.  
  
Tara ran quickly over to the pile that Willow had been buried under. Her blue eyes were filled with concern, worry and much fear. She grabbed some of the shingles and threw them over to the left-hand side of her. She kept throwing things aside but she was being very careful not to hurt anyone. Her arms were getting tired from all the throwing but she refused to give up. *I can't stop now! Willow needs me. * she finally got to the last layer and pushed everything off of Willow and pulled Willow onto her lap as she stroked Willows hair.  
  
"W-willow?" Tara asked concernedly.  
  
Not getting an answer from Willow, Tara slightly panicked and reached for a pulse, yes she was getting a pulse, which was a good sign. There was a lot of blood though coming from Willows head and Willows arms and wrists and legs.  
  
"C-claire go call 911! Now..please. hurry!"  
  
"W-what about.oh..okay!" Claire said quickly not wanting to loose someone else. She quickly ran over to the phone and picked it up dialing 911. "Hello! This is an emergency.umm. the front of the house fell in on top of.a-a-a-a-a-a p-person." Claire sighed to herself. "N-no Ma'am this is n- not a p-prank p-phone call! Y-you'll be h-here s-soon? A-alright!" Claire hung up the phone and ran back over to Tara sitting down next to her.  
  
"I-is she going to be.o-okay?" Claire asked as she put a hand on Tara's shoulder.  
  
Tara shook her head as she stroked Willows hand closing her hand over Willows as she started to cry softly, she didn't like this at all. She heard the sirens on the back round roaring loudly like a roaring lion. She slowly picked up Willow wanting to be extra careful not to hurt Willow.  
  
The paramedic walked over to the house as he looked over at the partially collapsed house. His deep brown eyes looked at Tara who was holding the girl who was injured very badly, he slowly walked over to the blonde and brought a gurney with him and slowly took Willow away from Tara and put the red head on a gurney. He rushed her to the ambulance and put her in there then looking over at Tara and Claire who had just walked up behind her.  
  
"Do you want to come in the Ambulance or do you want to meet . us at the hospital?" The paramedic asked.  
  
"W-we'll go." Tara said softly as she looked over at Dawn, who was just walking over to her. She knitted her brow together in confusion as she looked around for Kat.  
  
"W-w-where is ...K-Kat?"  
  
"I don't know. She was with me at one moment and then she just disappeared just like boom, she's gone! I looked around for her but she isn't here." Dawn said quickly as she folded her arms. "I didn't do anything though."  
  
Tara nodded softly as she knew something wasn't right, she sighed lightly and walked with Claire and Dawn to the ambulance and got in as she sat down next to Willow. Claire sat down next to Tara and put her head on her shoulder, she knew she had to tell Tara sooner or later. Dawn sat down on the other side of Willow and looked down at Willow concernedly as her eyes got teary.  
  
"I-is Willow going to get better? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Y-yes s-she is." Tara said with a firm nod and a voice.  
  
Something in the shadows was watching the ambulance as it drove off. There was a mishevious laugh that could be heard through an alley. He followed slowly after the ambulance planning on making this be a living hell.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! [At the hospital. ]  
  
Willow was rushed quickly to the Emergency room, 4 doctors and 2 nurses were helping out with Willows injuries.  
  
Tara watched Willow get wheeled into the emergency room as she sighed quietly as she walked around in front of the emergency room. She couldn't help but wonder if her girl friend would be all right. She prayed to the goddess's that she would be. Her blue eyes glanced over at Claire who was walking in a room that was for intensive care. Tara couldn't help but follow a long.  
  
Claire turned around as she looked at Tara for a moment then she looked back down and walked over to a bed and she sat down on a seat and looked at Tara.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing.here.." Tara asked confused at the fact that Claire was in here and there was no one to visit really.  
  
"Umm. T-tara.t-there I-is something..y-you need to know..a-about K-kat."  
  
Tara looked over at the bed as her eyes widened in shock.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Return

Title: Missing Pieces. Part: 6. Author: The Next Tara Maclay. Rating: PG 13. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters that are on Buffy, they are owned by Joss Whendon and Mutant Enemy.and Fox. Distribution: Yes, take it, I would feel honored to know that someone took my work and put it down on his or her web site. Feedback: Yes please! E-mail: IIShyGirlII@aol.com Authors Notes: I know the last part there was a lot of confusion so please do pay attention to this part and I hope you like it. Sorry if this is a short part.  
  
~~ ~~~ * ~~~ ~~ * ~~ ~~~ * ~~ ~~~ * ~~ ~~~* ~~ ~~~* ~~ ~~~* ~~ ~~~* ~~ ~~~*  
  
Claire closed her eyes for a second, as she opened them very slowly. Her blue eyes were looking down at the girl in the bed. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face trying to hide her emotions.  
  
"W-who.Is.t-that." Tara asked, she couldn't make any sense as all this was wa to much information for her to take in at a time.  
  
"I-it's K-Kat." Claire said softly as she sat down on the edge of Kats bed.  
  
"B-but.K-Kat.she was j-just fine like.five minutes. a-ago. I d-don't understand." Tara said softly.  
  
"Mom did a spell... or something of the rather to make like this vision thing of Kat, she could do all the things we could do, eat.drink. sleep . play, .talk. touch.feel..she had emotions like us. Our mom did not want her to miss out on the world in her. coma . its been about 4 or 3 years since Kat fell into a coma. So truly you are only seeing a vision of her. not the real her.."  
  
Tara blinked a bit trying to take this all in. She didn't understand Kat was just fine. she sighed quietly not wanting to cry in front of Claire. Her shoulders slumped and fell in front of her face as she sat down on the chair next to Kats bed. She was wondering how Willow was doing and if she was out of sugary, she hoped that her girl friend would be all right and not be in a coma like Kat ended up like in one.  
  
Doctor Alfredo walked in the irgent care room as he looked at Tara and Claire. He was looking around for them because he had some news about Willow. He didn't exactly know if he should tell them just yet. As they were looking at a patient who has been in a coma for about 3 or 4 years. He knew it was going to be hard to tell them he just didn't know how to tell them this sad news.  
  
~~~****~~~**~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy started walking home from the doublemeat Palace as she smiled to herself, her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail since she didn't want to get her hair in the food. She had been extra extra careful not to do anything stupid. She had to wonder what her little sister Dawn was up to. Maybe when she got home she could take Dawn some where like the movies.or maybe a resturant.  
  
"ladida..da da da. " Buffy said out loud as she appeared on her street. She looked at her house expecting it to be perfect and beautiful. It wasn't though and it caused her to throw her hands in the air. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she nearly yelled as she ran over to her house.  
  
"Dawn?! Tara!!! Willow?" She yelled as she ran over to the pile of the shingles and the wood and the glass she threw everything around wondering if they were dead or alive or even there.  
  
Buffy didn't notice something that was behind her as she turned around there was a bag thrown on top of her and she got tied up. But she didn't know who tied her up. She tried to hit whoever grabbed her but she wasn't making any success as of she did not know where this guy was.  
  
"OOOH let me go!" Buffy said angrily as she kicked her legs. She could tell that this was not good. As of this person had a lot of strength.  
  
"Ooh Slay-runt you don't know when to shut up do you?" The woman said in a sarcastic tone throwing the bag off of her.  
  
Buffy looked at the figure in front of her as her eyes widened in shock and fear. She was back and this couldn't be good. She had no clue how she came back but she knew that she'd have to fight her all over again.  
  
"Glory." Buffy said angrily.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for a short update, I think there will be a longer one later. 


End file.
